


Attachment

by gapplejuicy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Background Tommy/Tubbo, Dream is a dick, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Ranboo just wants to live with his gay cottage core boyfriend fuck you dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapplejuicy/pseuds/gapplejuicy
Summary: Ranboo’s recent developments with Tubbo makes him draw the line with Dream. Dream cannot hurt Tubbo. Ranboo would do anything for Tubbo. Anything.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Attachment

Ranboo stood still as he suddenly felt the familiar heat of lava on his back.

“You came back.” Dream smirked at the younger.

“Yes. I did...” Ranboo muttered.

“Whatever for?” Dream replied.

“I’m here to tell you to leave me alone.” Ranboo said sternly.

Dreams eyes widened as he leaned up against the back wall of the cell.

See the truth was Ranboo knew deep down that a part of him was helping Dream. He never wanted to say it aloud but it was true. At one point he was neutral with it. Ranboo’s life didn’t have much meaning and he wasn’t exactly okay with it but it wasn’t something he’d die over.

Now...  
Now it was different.

See, a peculiar small brown haired boy had grown closer then ever to Ranboo. He loved Tubbo, even if Tubbo didn’t know it yet. He couldn’t continue whatever he had with Dream. Tubbo has been through enough and he didn’t want to be the cause of them being dragged into more problems.

“Why the change?” Dream pestered.

“I don’t have to tell you anything. We’re done here.” Ranboo crosses his arms and turns to call for the Warden.

“You’re right you don’t have to tell me. I already know.” Dream says gaining Ranboo’s attention very quickly. “The side I like of you has been going on and on about him. He makes you weak. Never figured you would lose your morals over someone like him.”

Ranboo clenched his fists.

“You’ve betrayed him so many times Ranboo. Why would he love you? He’s just there because he pities you. He uses you.” Dream says working his way towards Ranboo.

Ranboo turns away from the man in front of him.

“You know I’m right. And once I get out of here I’ll dispose of him like I wanted to.” Dream said with a sickening smile.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Ranboo snapped.

“Oh I would.” Dream mocked.

Ranboo swung a fist at Dream, Dream catching it before Ranboo hit his face.

“Why should you care? Last time I checked he was with Tommy. Face it Ranboo. You’re getting yourself into a mess and you’re weaker because of it.” Dream taunted.

“Shut up.” Ranboo said backing away from him.

“Attachment is weak.” Dream beckons.

“Shut up.” Ranboo repeated.

“He doesn’t love you.” Dream smirks.

“Shut up.” Ranboo says again, on the verge of tears.

“Y’know I could help you. Ever considered that?” Dream says with a change of tone.

“W-What..?” Ranboo stutters.

“Tommy is keeping him from you.” Dream coaxed. “We both want the same thing. We’re still together at the end of the day Ranboo. I am you.”

“No.. No, I’m not you.” Ranboo cries out.

“If you truly loved him you’d take my help.” Dream commanded.

“I... I do..” Ranboo croaks.

“Great! Then you continue your work for me and I’ll guarantee Tubbo is yours.” Dream says with a giddy laugh. “You’re not the hero Ranboo. Tommy is. Hero’s always get love. We can change that. You can be happy. The fact that you aren’t saying no means you want this. I know you do.”

“I want Tubbo..” Ranboo drones.

Dream smiled. Ranboo was starting to forget.

“Good. Now leave.” Dream says pushing Ranboo into the lava, putting him back with Sam.

He heard faint voices leaving the entrance. Before he began to laugh to himself.

“God... You were almost perfect Ranboo. Now I’ll just have to use your stupid attachment against you.” Dream laughed with a smile.

Dream opened his secret book from his inventory. He drew a dark line connecting Tubbo and Ranboo before locking his eyes on Tommy and Tubbo’s connection on the chart. Dream laughed to himself again.

“Two birds, one stone.”

**Author's Note:**

> mmm trauma. c!dream leave the gays alone you’re being homophobic. god it’s so late i’m wildin.


End file.
